


MARKHYUCKFEST 2018: PROMPTING

by markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble - Freeform, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, NCT U Ensemble - Freeform, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, ficfest, markhyuck ficfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: This includes the prompting rules and the prompting form link! Prompting period: August 11th-31st so start sending now! Please don't forget to completely read all the prompting rules





	MARKHYUCKFEST 2018: PROMPTING

Today is the day! We’ll be accepting your wonderful ideas for MARKHYUCKFEST!! You’ll have a lot of time to submit your prompts to us! Here are a few things to remember :

PROMPTING RULES (Prompt Form link found at the end):

  * We’ll be opening the prompting period from 11th August to 31st of August 2018.
  * Because this is a MARKHYUCK centered fest, the prompts should only include markhyuck as main pairing. This means poly-markhyuck will not be accepted. However,  it is allowed for side pairings as long as markhyuck will be the main pairing :)
  * We allow any genre, any au as long as it is still within acceptable rating in the fest. Remember, maximum rating is R  (guidelines for rating can be found here : <http://www.thestate.org/services/mpaa>)
  * Non Consent or Dubious Consent fics are NOT ALLOWED. Same goes for incest, pedophilia and underage sex.
  * We allow any kind of markhyuck pairing; be it male/male, het!couple, genderbend, etc.
  * We will provide you a google form, links will be provided below.
  * This is not an exchange, but a festival. So you can leave prompts but you don’t have to claim one later. And those who don’t submit any prompts, can claim one later.
  * Your prompt should not be too vague, because it will give confusion to the writer or artist and may lead to another direction the writer or artist has in mind. Your prompt should NOT also be too detailed, because it leaves little to imagination to the writer. Leave them enough freedom to explore your prompt.
  * If your prompt contains any triggering or sensitive topics, please label it properly. In the prompt submission form, there will be “message/comments/suggestions to the writer/artist” part, please write down the triggering or sensitive topics there. But if your prompt does not contain any, just type “-”



Trigger warning/Sensitive topics include : character death, gore, suicide, humiliation, war, depression, abortion, abuse (verbal or physical), mental ilnesses, self-harm, or other possible sensitive material.

  * Your prompt can be in the form of song lyrics, picture (you can’t upload the picture but you can copy paste the link of the pic in the form), video (the same rules with picture applied), quotes, tweets, etc.
  * There’s no maximum at how many prompts you can submit! The limit is the sky. You can prompt as many prompts as you'd like! But remember one form = one prompt!
  * All prompts submitted will be compiled and revealed on 1st of September 2018.  




PROMPT FORM-- Before you prompt, please know the things you will be asked!

Email address : your email :)

Twitter/AO3 : your second alternative contact!  
  
Prompt: Your ideas!!!! Please keep in mind that prompts that are too detailed will be hard or difficult for writers to follow and prompts that are too vague will be easy to stray off the prompt.  
  
Side Pairings: Any side pairing you may want to see. Please note the difference between main pairings and side pairings (This is purely optional)  
  
Ratings: AO3 Ratings shall be used; G (General) T (Teen and up), M (Mature Content, E (Explicit Content). Explicit content only can be up to R (guidelines for rating can be found here : [ http://www.thestate.org/services/mpaa ](http://www.thestate.org/services/mpaa) )  
  
Dos: Anything the prompter wants to specifically see in the story  
  
Don'ts: Any pet peeves the prompter may have, notps, triggers, etc.

Message/Comments/Suggestions to the writer : if your prompt contain any trigger warning (like stated before), write it down here. Or if you dont have, you can leave anything you want to say to the writer or artist! Cheer them up, maybe? :D

  
PROMPTING FORM LINK HERE: [Prompting Form](https://t.co/bD6799WcjT)


End file.
